


We Make This Honeymoon Thing Look Good

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Erik, Cool bosses, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Flashback, Intimacy, M/M, Married Life, Sam saved one skill for his wedding night, Sensual Sex, Traveling Together, Unrealistic Checked Baggage situation happening here, it’s not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Not all wedding gifts are created equal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They have crossed over into married life and now the two of them enjoy their honeymoon. 
> 
> Any mistakes you find are mine.

Waiting at the gate for their flight to their honeymoon, Sam laid his head on Erik’s shoulder. He thought about the last 24 hours of his life and couldn’t believe how much he’d laughed, danced and cried. He pulled one of Erik’s arms to his chest and just felt himself filled with love.

They did it. They were finally married.

“I love you,” Sam said to Erik who was checking the flight status on his phone.

“I love you too Sam,” Erik said touching Sam’s knee.

“It’s you and me for the rest of our lives,” Sam said simply.

Erik chuckled. “More like _you_ can’t get rid of _me_ ,” Erik said nudging Sam.

Sam smiled and sighed. “Still. This is real right? This isn’t a shared dream?”

“No, babe. It’s real, we’re married,” Erik said seriously looking over at Sam beside him before glancing at the ring on his own left ring finger in reverence.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Sam whispered.

“Me neither,” Erik whispered thinking about it for a moment.

-

-

-

“Why are we going to the Caribbean?” Sam asked as they took their seats on the plane.

“Because who the hell wants to go somewhere cold for their honeymoon Sam?”

“Not what I meant. I mean what’s the point? We’ve traveled to so many places why go anywhere?” Sam said softly. He wasn’t really in the mood to travel. After the hustle and bustle of the wedding preparations and going through the day, he honestly just wanted to crawl into their bed at home with his husband and sleep with his guaranteed two weeks off from superhero duty.

“Your jaded ass could stay home all you want. But since I can’t really have a honeymoon alone, here you are,” Erik said moving the armrest between them so they could get comfortable beside each other.  Erik pulled Sam close and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Plus I look forward to fucking each other senseless under the Caribbean sun while eating exotic fruits and shit.”

Sam burst out laughing but tried to quiet himself when the people around them looked their way. This trip was going to be fun.

 

 

 

* * *

Lounging nude in bed in their suite after an early dinner, Erik was staring at the ceiling wondering if he even wanted for anything anymore now that Sam was his husband. The man he loved was his. The man he loved vowed the rest of his life to him just a couple of hours ago and Erik was utterly satisfied. He wanted for nothing; he was full on their love and loved the contentment running through him at the realization.

Erik thought about his luggage and remembered something he slipped in there just as they left. He got up and went to find his checked bag. He went into his toiletries bag and grabbed the silver tube.

“Babe?” Sam said from across the room.

“I’m here,” Erik said bringing the tube back to bed with him.  He slipped back under the covers with Sam where the sheets were warm from their lovemaking.

“What’s that?” Sam asked turning over on his back.

“Wedding gift from work,” he said twisting the tube open as he sat up. He shook out the contents from the tube and laughed out loud. “Candice is a real one!”

“Candice gave that to you?” Sam asked sitting up. “What is it?”

Erik showed Sam the double air lock sealed bag of bud and papers that were inside of the tube.

“Your boss gave you weed?” Sam asked surprised.

“She said it was a wedding gift and to enjoy the honeymoon. I thought it was lube or something. Fuck, I have to text her ‘thank you’. I know we agreed on no communication but this deserves an immediate acknowledgement,” Erik said inspecting the double seal carefully. “Oh my fucking goodness, yes!” He was excited.

Sam shook his head and leaned back against the headboard to relax.  “You gonna smoke now?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Erik said quickly.

“Will you be able to re-seal that so we don’t get pulled off our flight back?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Yeah, the tube is lined with a deodorizer also,” Erik explained looking at Sam.

“Want me to roll one for you?”

“You know how to roll a blunt?” Erik asked taken a bit aback.

“Yes.”

“Bullshit,” Erik said.

“Fine, I won’t do it,” Sam said.

“Okay, okay, show me,” Erik said quickly really intrigued in watching Sam do this.

“Get me something flat,” Sam said taking the contents and the silver tube.

Erik got up and found a hotel menu on the table in the kitchen. He brought it back to bed and laid across the foot of the bed. Sam took the menu and flattened the covers out in front of him.  He put the menu down and gave Erik the double sealed package to open. Erik opened it carefully and handed it back.

“She gave you a grinder too. Text her first thing in the morning,” Sam said showing Erik what was at the bottom of the tube.

“Fuck yeah Candice,” Erik said smiling.

It was like watching a mesmerizing Youtube tutorial as Sam ground a few buds and started rolling a decent sized blunt before Erik’s eyes. Once he was done, Sam handed it over to Erik. Erik looked at the blunt and couldn’t believe his eyes. It was perfect.

“Where did you learn this Sam? I know Moms wasn’t cool with you smoking in her house,” Erik asked.

“I had a little pot phase at the start of high school. I picked up a skill or two,” Sam said nonchalantly shrugging.

“You want to hit this with me?” Erik asked.

Sam looked over Erik’s naked body as Erik got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Nah, I’m good,” Sam said softly. “Do you want the rest of this rolled?”

“Like three more, the rest can go home,” Erik said getting up to find a lighter.

By the time he found one in the bar, Sam had the next three rolled up.

“You have no idea how stoked I am that I married a man that can roll a _beautiful_ blunt,” Erik said walking over to Sam’s bedside to reseal the package. He’d have to rinse the grinder out but he’d do that later. He put everything back in the tube and closed it. He left it on the bedside table and leaned down to kiss Sam’s lips.

Sam touched his cheek and moaned. “Let me get a few puffs in on the balcony and I’ll be happy to come back and ride that dick for ya,” Erik said smirking.

Sam licked his lips hungrily at Erik as he stood up. Erik smiled a full toothed grin and headed for the balcony by their bed when he felt Sam tap his ass.

“Fuck yeah nigga that ass is fat,” Erik said over his shoulder.

Sam laughed and shook his head and grabbed the remote to watch some TV until Erik came back inside.

 

 

 

* * *

With a subtle high from the few puffs he got in on the balcony, Erik came back inside and turned the TV off to have his husband’s full attention. He kissed his way into Sam’s mouth and sighed as Sam pulled him close and touched him.  Breaths mingled as he tasted Sam with his tongue and couldn’t stand how gone he always felt over this man. How Sam always made him feel like he was striving toward the bright, warm light that was Sam.

Oh how Erik wanted to live, thrive and perish in that light.

Sam moved him to lie down on the bed and Erik closed his eyes to sigh as Sam kissed his way down his chest. He felt anticipation coil low in his stomach as Sam’s touches lit him on fire with want.

“Sam…please babe,” Erik whispered deeply as he felt Sam place kisses against his tip. “Oh shit.”

Sam took Erik into his mouth and felt pleasure heat his skin, tasting his husband on his tongue. Erik thrust his hips, pressing himself further into Sam’s mouth and earned himself a pair of hand on his hips. Sam rolled his eyes because Erik knew he had too much dick to just start trying to fuck Sam’s mouth of his own accord. Sam looked up to see his husband enjoying himself so he forgave the minor infraction and continued driving his husband closer to the edge.

When he got Erik stretched and prepared, Sam was beside himself needing to feel himself inside of Erik. As Erik kissed him deeply, he helped guide Erik down onto him. He gripped Erik’s hips tight as Erik pressed down on him. Erik felt his toes curl as he sat fully on Sam’s lap.

“Oh my goodness,” Sam whispered holding Erik in his arms.

Erik ran his hands over Sam’s shoulders and kissed at his temple as he felt his muscles relaxing around Sam. Erik pulled his hips up without notice and pressed back down on Sam. Sam groaned aloud and gripped Erik’s hips even tighter.

“Like that baby?” Erik whispered deeply as he tightened around him.

“N’Jadaka,” Sam whispered in Erik’s ear.

Erik chuckled. “Must be fire if you pulled that out for me,” Erik said before kissing Sam’s lips. “Just relax love. Lie back and let me.”

Sam laid down and stared up at Erik, eyes full of desire, chest tight, small scars covering his chest ending down around his bellybutton and around his upper arms where they were on his arms. Sitting high and proud on Sam’s lap as he took Sam’s hands from his hips and laced their fingers together. Erik positioned their hands up near Sam’s head then leaned down to kiss his husband.

Sam gripped Erik’s hands tighter and moaned into their kiss. Erik started grinding on Sam before lifting his hips to fall back on Sam. Erik felt his body tingle as Sam’s dick was just hitting the right spot and filling him up so well. He felt his thighs shake from the exertion after awhile and started grinding on the dick to give his legs a rest.

Sam took one of his hands back and caressed his hand up Erik’s inner thigh before he stroked Erik gently in his fist. Erik groaned and took a deep breath. Sam reclaimed his other hand and caressed up Erik’s back, feeling the few scars there as Erik seemed to strain for more of Sam’s touch.

“You still riding me?” Sam asked tapping Erik’s ass.

“Yeah, what you thinkin’ about?” Erik asked a bit breathless since Sam was still stroking him with a firm fist.

Sam shrugged a bit. “Just thought I’d flip you over and make you scream my name,” Sam said taking a deep breath as Erik shifted on top of him.

“I guess nigga,” Erik said with his eyes closed as Sam started working his tip in his fist. Erik lightly gripped Sam’s arm and hoped Sam kept it up.

“Please, please, please babe, please,” Erik whispered feeling so close with Sam’s hand on him. 

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked stilling his hand before removing it completely from Erik’s erection.  

“Yes, Sam, damn, yes!” Erik spat upset Sam was toying with him.

Sam laughed and sat up again. He kissed under Erik’s jaw as an apology and caressed Erik’s ass and back. “Don’t worry love, I got you. I got you,” Sam assured the other as he moved Erik to lie down on the bed.  He did his best to keep them connected as they moved positions and smiled to himself as he felt Erik’s legs curled over his own. They laid chest to chest, pressed against one another from head to toe.

“You know I love you right?” Erik whispered pecking a quick kiss on Sam’s lips. He looked into Sam’s eyes and the open sincerity in his statement made Sam stop for a second. Grant it, he knew Erik was a bit high at the moment; Erik wasn’t the type to get overly sentimental when he was.

“Yeah babe, I know,” Sam whispered placing a kiss high on Erik’s cheek.

“Good,” Erik whispered running his hand up Sam’s back before caressing the back of Sam’s head. “Because I need you to know that, never forget that.”

Sam rested his forehead against Erik’s briefly. “Like I ever could N’Jadaka,” Sam said looking into Erik’s heavy lidded eyes. He pressed a kiss to Erik’s lips and felt Erik pull him closer with a moan as Sam rocked forward into him a bit. 

His husband was so gorgeous when he opened up and allowed Sam to take care of him, when he relaxed and let Sam make him feel good. If there was anything better than feeling Erik’s entire body draw him closer the closer he got to orgasm than Sam hadn’t experienced it yet. Erik would let his defenses fall when he let Sam in and didn’t hide a thing from him while they were so close; to experience this intimacy on their honeymoon was a memory Sam never wanted to forget as he watched Erik bite his lip and groan as Sam thrust a bit harder.

Sam sat up to gain some leverage and pick up his pace as Erik touched his chest. “Mmm, babe, slow down a bit,” Erik breathed taking deep breaths.

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Yeah…want it slow,” Erik mumbled touching Sam’s hands on his hips. “Want to feel everything.”

“Okay,” Sam breathed slowing down as he watched his husband’s body tense beneath him in pleasure. He leaned down to kiss against Erik’s neck as he whispered in his ear, “You’re perfect, you hear me, just perfect.”

Erik felt his body tighten at Sam’s words and groaned. Fuck he was close. “Sam, please, please.”

“You’re so good to me, babe, so good,” Sam said as he felt his own orgasm become more urgent and insistent.

“Sam! Oh my god,” Erik moaned as he came untouched between them. The feeling intense but muted in some ways due to feeling a bit numb from the weed. He took a deep breath and wanted to bottle this feeling for later, it felt that good.

Sam watched Erik sigh a bit as he started coming down. Sam smiled to himself and started to pull out. Erik stopped him. “It’s fine, continue. Just go slow,” Erik whispered feeling calm overtake him but not ready to separate himself from Sam just yet.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even they consider the "what-ifs" at times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted them to have a moment talking, chilling with each other

“Do you ever think about where we would be if we kept in touch? Maybe seen each other in our teens?” Sam asked lounging back against Erik while they sat on the provided beach chair in the sand at the resort. The evening breeze was wafting in off the ocean while the Sun prepared itself to set before them. Sam was brushing his fingers against Erik’s arm while he thought about their past being different.

“Nah,” Erik said relaxing with his eyes closed. Sam was lulling him to sleep touching his arm. He would have been five minutes from sleeping if Sam hadn’t just asked him that question.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Sam asked taken aback.

“Because I know myself, I would have messed up whatever we have long ago. I damn sure wouldn’t be sitting here on a beach married to you that’s for sure,” Erik said opening his eyes to take in the view before them, to once again appreciate where his life had brought him. “Yeah, nah, teenage me would have ruined this. All of this,” Erik said taking Sam’s hand in his own to hold it.

“Maybe so,” Sam whispered. “I wasn’t the most open person growing up.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Erik whispered in his ear. Sam smiled to himself.

“But it’s true. I told you about how angry I was missing my dad,” Sam said softly.

“Yeah,” Erik whispered pulling Sam back against him. Holding him tight and secure against his chest in a way Sam loved. “That anger I understand and probably would have pulled us apart too.”

“Most likely,” Sam said thinking about it. “But it all worked out.”

“Sure did,” Erik whispered before kissing Sam’s cheek. “When I think about having more time with you, maybe meeting sooner than we did the second time, I just tell myself it was our time. It was meant that we were in that meeting together. As greedy as I am for more memories, years spent with you, I’m not about to trade that for having you now.”

“Yeah babe I hear you,” Sam said softly feeling Erik brush his lips against his shoulder.

Erik had a point. Wishing for more time and wondering about things being different only took away from the present moments they were sharing. The life they were building together. As much as those thoughts would creep up in the back of his mind when Erik was making him laugh a dozen times a day, supporting him when he had to make a difficult decision as Cap or just holding him while he fell asleep the night before he would leave for a mission, those daydreams never compared to the real experiences he shared at Erik’s side.

Sam relaxed further back into Erik and was quite sure the other had fallen asleep. Sam got comfortable and closed his eyes. Yeah he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm....yeah, that's that. It is what it is.


End file.
